


Ploughed

by februarystars



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/februarystars/pseuds/februarystars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tiny fill for this prompt: "I know what I'm doing." "Yeah? I don't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ploughed

"I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah? I don't."

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate."

"You sure you've done this before?"

"Never said I had."

"What? I swear, I am going to kill you."

"Not if I do it first. Oh bugger, hold on!"

"To what?"

"I'm going to land on you if you don't shut up."

"Oh,  _shit_."

_thud_

She jolts awake, still feeling the not insubstantial weight of Eames ploughing her into the ground. Furious, she rips the lead out of her arm and storms over to his chair. He is laughing so hard that he is gasping for air and beginning to wipe tears from his eyes. She glares at him until his fit dies down.

"Next time, I'm going to land on you," she says, imagining a strategically placed elbow to the ribs.

"No problems here, love," he says, grinning and imagining a rather different scenario.

"Oh, you," she says, searching for the worst word she can find to call him. Unfortunately, what she ends up with is cad.

Arthur, sensitive to any flaws in his first job in charge, walks into the room with a frown on his face.

"Is there a problem?" he asks, the question directed at Ariadne.

Eames bursts into laughter again.

"Only that idiot," she says, pointing at Eames, "killing us both."

"In a bank?" Arthur asks. "How?" He looks from Eames to Arthur and back, confused.

Eames is now beside himself and unintelligible.

"A bank?" Ariadne asks, feeling stupid.

"Yeah, you were supposed to be working on a bank. What were you doing?"

" _Skydiving."_

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I realise that skydiving would probably serve as a kick but I decided that if they were expecting it (like Cobb's rappelling in the very first dream), it wouldn't wake them.


End file.
